


Stay

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: It's time to open up the shop, but Magnus can't seem to let Julia go.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



> Prompt: Magnus/Julia + One character making the other promise that they will stay with them.

“Magnus,” Julia says.

Magnus grunts sleepily in response. Shifts a little. Pulls her closer.

“Magnus, we’ve gotta get up,” Julia says.

“Five more minutes,” Magnus murmurs.

Julia chuckles, then, and turns so that she’s facing him. Presses her nose up against his.

“We’ve gotta open the shop,” she says.

Magnus grumbles deep in his throat, and Julia laughs again.

“I’ll get you when the coffee’s ready,” she concedes. She gives him a little peck on the lips and begins to pull herself up.

“Wait, hold on.”

Magnus seizes her by the arm. He doesn’t know why, but all of a sudden he is deeply, desperately afraid to let her go.

“Magnus, come on,” she yawns into her free hand. “We gotta get moving.”

“Please don’t leave.” A dull panic begins to permeate the sleepy haze that fills his mind as he tries to tug her back to him. Somehow, she continues moving farther away. “Stay with me.”

“Magnus,” she says again, gently chiding.

“Stay with me!” he insists. “Julia, please!”

He doesn’t know when he started crying, or how she got all the way to the door. She turns back and gives him one last adoring look, shaking her head and smiling.

“Magnus!”

Magnus’s eyes shoot open. For a moment, the dream hangs in the air, and he can almost believe that Julia never did leave, not really – he can believe that she is still waiting for him on the other side of some doorway.

“Magnus!” Merle calls again, shattering what was left of the illusion. “If you don’t hurry up we’re leaving without you!”

Magnus takes a steadying breath and swipes the dampness from his cheeks with both hands.

“I’ll be right out,” he says.


End file.
